


Harry Potters’ One Shot

by liss83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Historias sobre diferentes parejas del mundo de Harry Potter
Relationships: Harco - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1.	¿Quién será?   Extra de Imperdonable  (Harco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harco

Harry miraba por la ventana de su departamento mientras bebía su tan amada taza de café mientras veía la lluvia caer. Respiro hondo y miro el objeto que estaba sobre la mesa. Se mordió el labio inferior, se avecinaba un huracán y él estaría justo en el centro. Como de costumbre  
Un par de brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y unos labios besaron su espalda

\- ¿estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer así? – le pregunto su pareja  
\- No nos dejaron otra opción – dijo el moreno girándose y abrazándolo por la cintura – solo te voy a pedir que pase lo que pase… – pero uno labios lo interrumpieron  
\- Nos van a matar – dijo el rubio  
\- ¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindors tienen miedo? – pregunto su novio sonriendo de lado  
\- ¿Quién dijo miedo? - replico el rubio – ¿Quién dijo miedo? Te recuerdo que tu papi, tus padrinos, tu hermano menor, y sobre todo, tu sexi y sensual novio, y futuro esposo – y el moreno sonrió de lado –somos Gryffindors. Nosotros jamás conoceremos el miedo  
\- Entonces señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Snape, futuro Riddle – dijo Harry besándole el cuello y este sonrió al escuchar su ultimo apellido – esta noche será nuestra gran noche  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el mencionado justo cuando la chimenea solicito permiso para entrar  
\- Llegaron – dijo Harry  
\- ¿Quiénes llegaron? – pregunto Draco nervioso  
\- Hora de probar tu valor Gryffindors – dijo el pelinegro guiñándole el ojo  
\- ¡¿Llamaste a nuestros padres?! – grito Draco  
\- ¿Pensabas ocultarles esta noticia? – dijo Harry con malicia  
\- Harry James Marvolo Riddle eres… – grito el rubio y corrió a su habitación  
\- Tíos – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras daba el permiso – bienvenidos  
\- ¡Harry! – dijo Septimus lanzándose a sus brazos que no dudo en alzarlo – ¿Ya llego Cygnus?  
\- No – dijo Harry alzando al pequeño rubio – pero estoy yo que soy más apuesto  
\- Pero eres viejo – dijo el pequeño – además me gusta más Cygnus  
\- Eso duele pequeña culebrilla – dijo Harry haciéndole cosquilla a su cuñado  
\- ¿Y mi Dragón? – dijo Severus sentándose junto a su esposo  
\- Enseguida sale – dijo Harry sonriendo  
\- Escuche que les fue muy bien en el caso de los niños – dijo Lucius – muchas felicidades  
\- Gracias tío – dijo Harry – era difícil seguirle la pista a esa metamórfaga, pero la agarramos  
\- Hola, hola, hola – dijo Draco entrando a la sala  
\- ¡Draco! – dijo Septimus corriendo hacia su hermano – te extrañe mucho  
\- Yo también – dijo el rubio más grande –, tres días sin verte es demasiado para mí – y sonrió – Harry ya te dijo la sorpresa – y su hermano niega drásticamente – en un ratito más llegan… mis tíos Tom y James ¿Sabes qué significa eso?  
\- ¡Si! – grito Septimus feliz – ¡Cygnus vendrá!  
\- Pensé que era una reunión familiar – dijo Severus frunciendo loas cejas  
\- Te recuerdo que son tus consuegros – dijo Draco  
\- Harry sabes que te quiero como a un hijo – dijo Severus – pero tu papá…  
\- Ya sabemos que no puedes vivir sin mí – dijo James del brazo de su esposo  
\- ¡Septimus! ¡Cygnus! – gritaron ambos niños felices corriendo a abrazarse mientras los adultos sonreían

La cena fue divertida con las ocurrencias de los niños y las peleas infantiles de James y Severus, las conversaciones de negocios entre Tom y Lucius, las aventuras de Draco en el hospital donde había empezado a ejercer como medimagos hace un año y las de Harry en el cuartel de aurores. Los niños estaban más que felices porque habían entrado al mismo colegio primario para magos. No dejaban de hablar de cuando empezaran Hogwarts  
La noche estaba siendo hermosa cuando Harry y Draco se miraron cómplices y sonrieron

\- Muy bien – dijo Tom –, porque no se dejan de tonterías de una vez y nos dicen que se trae entre manos  
\- Y no se atrevan a negarlo – dijo Lucius  
\- Nadie lo va negar – dijo Draco  
\- De hecho – dijo Harry – los invitamos para decírselos. A la cuenta de tres – le dijo a su novio y este asintió – Uno. Dos. Tres  
\- ¡Felicidades, van a ser abuelos! – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo y todo quedo en completo silencio  
\- Creo que están en shock – dijo Draco preocupado después de varios minutos – tal vez…  
\- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió Harry – decidimos…  
\- ¿Quién es…? – dijo Severus  
\- ¿Quién será…? – dijo James  
\- ¿Tendrás un bebe? – dijo Septimus  
\- ¿Te pondrás gordo? – dijo Cygnus  
\- ¿Quién de los dos es el que esta embarazado? – dijo Lucius  
\- Los dos – dijo Harry  
\- ¿Cómo que los dos? – siseo Tom  
\- ¿Recuerdan cuando los dos se embarazaron – dijo Draco – y creyeron que éramos nosotros?  
\- Bueno – dijo Harry – ahora si lo estamos  
\- Pero… ¿los dos? – dijo Tom  
\- ¿Significa que tendremos dos nietos? – dijo Severus  
\- ¿O sea que tú dejaste que…? – dijo James – por Merlín. Cuando tus abuelos…  
\- Ya se los contamos – dijo Draco – y les encantó saber que van a tener un bisnieto  
\- ¿Un bisnieto? – dijo Severus sorprendido  
\- Pero dijeron que… – dijo Tom intrigado  
\- Esa es la parte divertida de la historia – dijo Harry sonriendo – solo uno esta embarazado, pero…  
\- El otro usara un hechizo que los hará ver exactamente igual de embarazado – dijo Draco también sonriendo  
\- No se atreverán a… – dijo James pero la sonrisa de ambos chicos no dejaba margen de duda  
\- Por supuesto que lo harán – dijo Lucius – acaso no los conocen  
\- Debería agarrarlos y darles la paliza que nunca recibieron par de… – siseo Tom  
\- Papá, papá, no hagas eso – dijo Cygnus alarmado  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Tom deteniéndose  
\- No frunzas las cejas así – dijo el niño imitando a su padre  
\- Si tío, no lo hagas – dijo Septimus –, te vas arrugar aún más – todos los adultos volcaron el rostro para reír disimuladamente mientras Tom cerraba los ojos tratando de no olvidar que el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto

Tom sabía perfectamente que era Draco el embarazado pero los chicos no lo decían para que James y Severus no pelearan. No pudo evitar sonreír feliz. Iba a ser abuelo, nada más importaba


	2. 2.	Le Llamaban Loco(Harco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción de Mocedades

La batalla contra Thanos se había llevado muchas vidas, quebrando y haciendo pedazos ilusiones, pero lo habían vencido. Sin embargo también había forjado amistades y unido corazones, que en algunos casos, estos estaban destinado a ser uno solo a pesar de estar en cuerpos diferentes  
Se sentó en la cama y un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras alzaba la vista para ver las nubes cubriendo la luna igual de inalcanzable que él. Él que cada noche lo visitaba para jurarle amor eterno una vez más

El mundo fue sólo de los dos  
Y para los dos  
Su hogar unas nubes tendidas al sol.  
En sus miradas amor; en sus respuestas sí  
Y para su dolor un solo fin

A pesar del tiempo aun recordaba las sonrisas sinceras que le regala, el brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo, la caricia por cada milímetro de su piel, las peleas que terminaban en apasionados besos que abrían paso a interminables noches de amor desmedido

Él se fue, los cabellos pintados de gris  
Ella dejó de cuidar las flores del jardín  
Y le decía ven, tenemos que vivir

Cuarenta años ya habían pasado desde la vez que se habían jurado amor frente a un juez, ¿Quién lo diría? Cuarenta años, cuatro hijos y diez nietos. Una vida maravillosa que se vio truncada. Un paro cardiaco habían dicho los médicos, él sabía la verdad. Él se la había dicho muchas veces

***FLASHBACK***

Sentados en el jardín y tomados de las manos conversaban entre risas del rubio y cejas fruncidas de Tony Stark

\- Vamos Tony – dijo su esposo – no seas rencoroso  
\- Mis donas son sagradas y lo sabes – dijo Tony sin mirarlo  
\- Igual que… – dijo Steve acercándose para besarle el cuello  
\- Capipaleta… – dijo Tony cerrando los ojos sonriendo – los niños nos ven  
\- Ya es hora que sepan… – dijo Steve  
\- Eres un… – dijo el moreno alejándose mientras daba manotazos al viento y se escuchó la carcajada del soldado  
\- Papi mira – dijo Peter haciendo técnicas con su balón  
\- Vas muy bien, campeón – dijo Tony  
\- Yo soy papá – dijo Peter  
\- ¡No! – protesto Harley – ¡yo soy papá!  
\- Tú eres moreno como papi – dijo Johnny– No puedes ser papá  
\- ¡papá – grito el pequeño moreno – dile que puedo ser tú! – pero sus padres lo ignoraron ya que estaban besándose nuevamente  
\- Te amo – dijo Steve – nada me va separar de ti. Ni la muerte

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Ese día Johnny había ido a visitarlo. Ver una calca fiel del hombre que tanto amaba le había provocado un ataque de nervios y le habían dado a tomar más medicamento. Quizás por eso fue que vio entrar a su esposo 

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca  
Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco le dijeron ven

\- Hermoso – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Steve – con voz emocionada – viniste – susurro sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- Como iba dejar esperando al hombre más importante de mi vida – dijo Steve limpiándole las lágrimas – ¿Me extrañaste?  
\- Más que a nada – dijo Tony  
\- Te amo papi – dijo Johnny  
\- Y yo te amo Steve – dijo Tony cerrando los ojos mientras su hijo le acariciaba su cabello

Y ella gritó no señor ya lo ven yo no estoy loca  
Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca

Después de ver a su papi, Johnny había pasado al consultorio del Bruce que no tenía buena cara

\- ¿Las cosas se están complicando, cierto? – preguntó Johnny  
\- Me temo que sí, Johnny – dijo el Bruce – No está respondiendo adecuadamente. Tony se desconecta más seguido. Y solo ve a tu padre. Su mundo es él  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Morgan limpiándose una lagrima y el Bruce exhalo

En el hospital en un banco al sol  
Se la puede ver  
Sonreír, consultando su viejo reloj  
Pensando que ha de venir aquél que se marchó  
Y se llevó con él su corazón

\- Ya llegue – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa radiante  
\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Tony cruzando los brazos molesto – seguro firmando autógrafo para tus fans  
\- Nada de fans, mi rollito de canela berrinchudo – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Yo no soy berrinchudo – dijo Tony – ¿Qué traes allí?  
\- Nada – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Como que nada – dijo Tony forcejando para tomar lo que Steve tenía en sus manos detrás de la espalda – ¡Steve, compraste mis donas favoritas! Te amo tanto – grito y lo beso abrazándose a su cuello – ya se habían acabado las mías

Desde la ventana del consultorio del Bruce, Johnny veía a su papi abrazar el aire como si de su padre se tratara. Otro paciente le arrebato la caja vacía que Tony tenía entre sus manos, por lo que el moreno se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo sin contemplaciones. Morgan, Johnny, Peter, Harley y el Bruce salieron en tropel hacia el jardín donde estaba Tony

\- ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba Tony desesperadamente luchando con los enfermeros – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Steve trajo esas donnas para mí! ¡Suéltenme!  
\- Tranquilízate, Tony – decía el Bruce  
\- ¡Son mis donnas! – gritaba el moreno – ¡devuélvanmelas!  
\- ¡Papi! – decía Johnny llorando mientras Peter la abrazaba  
\- Loco – dijo el paciente con el cual había tenido el altercado –, hablas con tu marido muerto  
\- ¡Yo no estoy loco! – grito Tony – ¡Diles Steve! ¡Diles! ¡Tú me los trajiste!  
\- Cálmate amor – decía Steve  
\- Llévenlo adentro – ordenó El Bruce

Y los enfermeros se llevaron al moreno entre forcejeos y gritos. Fueron horas eternas esperando, hasta que tres horas después Bruce había salido cabizbajo, aunque se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos rojos. Sus sobrinos se habían puesto de pie de un salto, pero él solo había movido la cabeza negativamente.  
Peter había abrazado a Johnny y Morgan que lloraban desesperadamente, mientras Harley apoyaba su espalda a la pared llorando en silencio, dejándose caer hasta sentarse en el suelo

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca  
Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco le dijeron ven

Tony Stark llego a uno de los jardines más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Miraba todo asombrado. Lleno de vida, de colores.

\- Bienvenido – dijo una voz y el moreno miro hacia allá  
\- ¿Natasha? – dijo el moreno sorprendido y lo abrazo desesperadamente  
\- Tranquilo Tony – dijo Natasha acariciándole el cabello  
\- Yo también quiero un abrazo – dijo Howard  
\- Papá – dijo aferrándose a él  
\- ¿Mi rollito de canela? – dijo una mujer detrás suyo  
\- ¡Mamá! – y se arrojó a sus brazos – ¡Mamita! ¡No sabes cómo te extrañe!  
\- Mi bebe – decía María

Y ella gritó no señor ya lo ven yo no estoy loca  
Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca

\- Tienes unos nietos precioso – dijo Tony deprisa – son cuatro. Se llaman…  
\- Peter, Johnny, Harley y Morgan – dijo María sonriendo suavemente  
\- ¿Los conocen? – dijo Tony sorprendido y todos sonrieron dulcemente  
\- ¿Y por mí no vas preguntar, mi bello genio? – pregunto una voz detrás de él, y parecía que el mundo se le había detenido  
\- Steve… – susurro el moreno –, mi amor – y sin dudarlo se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente, como tantas veces lo había hecho en vida – te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – repetía sin cesar cada vez sus labios se separaban un instante para respirar

No vendrá, él la espera en sus nubes al sol  
En ese mundo que ayer tan sólo fueron dos  
En ese mundo que triunfó el amor

Era domingo, Steve y Tony estaban abrazados mientras conversaban en voz baja apoyados en el tronco de un árbol

\- Llegaron – dijo Tony sonriendo  
\- Nuestra familia está nuevamente reunida – dijo Steve respirando hondo – te amo mi sexi genio

Un beso suave los unió mientras sus hijos y sus familias se sentaban al alrededor de ambas tumbas. El dolor había cedido en sus hijos y ahora se aferraban al recuerdo de la vida que habían tenido, al igual que la promesa de algún día volver a verlos tan enamorados como siempre

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca


	3. Celos (Sirius/Remus)

La mansión Black estaba ajetreada esa noche. Después de todo veinte años de cumplían matrimonio no se cumplía todos los días. Sin embargo estaba que rumiaba de rabia. Durante toda la noche Remus y su prima Nyphandora llevaban entre cuchicheos y risas. Mismas risas que el resto de los invitados expresaban, algunos de manera disimulada otros no. Sirius tomo su copa de vino y se la llevo a los labios 

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Nyphandora con tremenda carcajada y Sirius rompió su copa por tanto apretarla  
\- Cariño ¿estás bien? – dijo Remus mirándolo preocupado – ten cuidado te vas acortar  
\- Está bien – dijo la metamorfomago llamando la atención del castaño – y como te decía  
\- Pero miren que linda pareja hacen… – siseo Sirius  
\- Sirius… – dijo Tom mientras James, Harry y Teddy ensanchaban sus sonrisas  
\- Son como Barbie… – escupió el cabellos negros – y el abuelo de Kent – y todos lanzaban sonoras carcajadas  
\- Me debes cien galeones – dijo Remus bebiendo vino  
\- Maldición Black – dijo James sacando su billetera – no podías tragarte tus celos  
\- ¿Apostaron a sacarme celos? – dijo Sirius sorprendido  
\- No – dijo Harry – solo mi papá aposto por ti  
\- Gracias amigo – dijo Sirius  
\- Cállate y págame lo que te gane en la tarde – exigió James  
\- ¿Apostaste? – pregunto Remus  
\- También lo hiciste – se defendió su esposo  
\- Pero yo gane – dijo Remus –. Espero que disfrutes la cena porque es toda la celebración que tendrás

Las carcajadas de todos retumbo en toda la casa mientras Sirius fingía llorar


	4. Mi Propiedad (Gellert Grindelwald / Albus Dumbledore)

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la muerte de Ariana. Gellert Grindelwald se había ido del Valle de Godric dejándolo atrás como jamás hubiesen sido amigos. Él había se había mudado a Hogwarts, aceptando el puesto de profesor de transformaciones y luego de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a la par que luchaba con el creciente poder de Grindelwald, quien soñaba conseguir las reliquias de la muerte, para dominar al mundo mágico, e incluso el muggle  
En algún momento Albus había pensado en detenerlo, pelear contra su ex compañero de ideales, pero opto porque los aurores se hicieran y él se concentró en su vida como profesor de bajo perfil y su relación con otra profesora, Minerva McGonagall, con quien llevaba un año viviendo públicamente como pareja. Ese verano lo pasarían juntos, en donde planeaba proponerle matrimonio

Ese día en particular había llegado temprano con un ramo de rosas y una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Era su aniversario. Preparo la cena y puso la mesa. Minerva había ido a ver algunas cosas al ministerio y no debía tardar. Miro el reloj nervioso. Hacía semanas que había una ola de ataques sexuales a mujeres y hombres indistintamente, pero se relajó y sonrió, Minerva era una duelista extraordinaria. Reviso la mesa y se dio cuenta que le falto el queso que tanto le gustaba a su futura prometida  
El supermercado estaba a pocas cuadras pero aun así tomo un atajo, que era un callejón oscuro, debía volver antes que Minerva. Escucho un ruido detrás de él pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente de girar, cuando todo se volvió negro.

Lo primero que escucho al volver en si fue un sollozo ahogado. Busco a su alrededor y de inmediato reconoció el lugar. No podía ser. ¡Era su habitación! ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Entonces todas sus alarmas gritaron una sola palabra. Minerva. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin control

\- ¿Estas cómodo cariño? – pregunto una voz detrás de ellos. La conocía.  
\- No lo haga por favor – suplicó Minerva sollozando – él no es como usted se imagina – y Albus se concentró en el hombre desnudo que subía a la cama  
\- Relájate cariño, solo disfruta – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – como tantas veces lo hicimos antes  
\- ¡Gellert! – dijo sorprendido intentando alejarse, pero fue cuando percibió que estaba desnudo amarrado a la cama – suéltame en este momento  
\- Primero – dijo este amordazando a la mujer – vamos a recordar viejos tiempos.  
\- Aléjate de mí – exigió Albus forcejando mientras Gellert empezaba a besarle el cuello mientras lo obligaba a rodearle la cintura con ambas piernas – Suéltame  
\- Ya sé porque no quisiste irte conmigo – le susurro Gellert al oído – tranquilo. Yo nunca te rechazaría por eso – y un dedo húmedo se coló entre sus glúteos y segundo después varios le siguieron hasta llegar a los cuatro dedos –. Sigues igual de elástico  
\- Suéltame ahora – forcejeaba Albus – no quiero. Suéltame  
\- Si no me equivoque en las cuentas – le susurro Gellert – estas en lo más alto de tus… días fértiles – y la realidad cayó sobre Albus igual que un balde de agua helada – ¿Creías que no conocía tu pequeño secreto? Imagínate. Un hijo tuyo y mío. O mejor aún. Un ejército que nos ayudara a conquistar el mundo entero, y someter a los imbéciles muggles  
\- No lo hagas – suplicaba Albus gritando en medio de un llanto desgarrador – suéltame. No lo hagas.  
\- ¡Gellert! ¡Albus! – fueron los gritos de Minerva y su pareja que retumbaron en la habitación 

Gellert se vestía con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, mientras Albus lloraba envuelto en las sabanas y hecho un ovillo en la cama. Minerva lloraba en silencio con los ojos cerrados

\- Veo que me extrañaste – dijo Gellert –. Dime Albus, si tanto querías llamar mi atención ¿Por qué acostarte con una mujer? ¿Es por qué te dan tanto asco?  
\- Sal de aquí – susurro Albus cerrando los ojos  
\- ¿Ya recordaste quien eres y a quien le perteneces? – dijo Gellert  
\- ¡Lárgate! – grito Albus en medio del llanto  
\- Disfruta tus últimas semanas con tu… juguete – dijo Gellert mirando a Minerva con desprecio –. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando te confirmen la noticia – y salió del lugar  
\- Minerva – susurro Albus y como pudo se arrastró hasta donde esta estaba para abrazarla y juntos llorar

_____________________________

Minerva McGonagall miraba por la ventana de su habitación. No lloraría. Seria fuerte. No permitiría que la viese derrotada. La puerta del baño se abrió. Albus salió cabizbajo y se sentó en la cama

\- Dio positivo – dijo el hombre y Minerva cerro los ojos sin volcar hacia él – Minerva…  
\- No tienes que explicarme nada – interrumpió dijo la mujer  
\- Perdóname – suplico Albus –, yo no quería… Yo te amo  
\- Amor… – dijo Minerva –, tú no tienes idea que es eso. El amor no miente. No engaña. No da esperanzas y luego te las arranca  
\- Por favor, escúchame – suplico Albus pero Minerva solo siguió mirando por el horizonte –. Le enviare una lechuza y conociéndolo, hoy mismo vendrá por nosotros. No te preocupes. No volverás a saber de mi – al no recibir respuesta se encamino hacia la puerta  
\- No sabes el asco que me das – dijo ella –. No eres hombre… No eres mujer… eres un – y lo miro de pies a cabeza pero Albus salió de la habitación 

Al sentir que había quedado sola, por fin pudo exhalar tranquila. La vida empezaba a sonreírle. No había sido nada fácil fingir que estaba enamorada de ese patético fenómeno. ¡Un hombre embarazado! Qué asco. Aunque ver como Gellert lo violaba una, y otra, y otra vez había sido sumamente excitante. Aun recordaba cómo había corrido a ese callejón de magos y brujas de la calle, y se había desahogado en esa pelirroja. Quien diría que violar a alguien fuese tan…, aunque hubiese tenido que pagar por ella. Al menos Gellert había pagado muy bien todos estos años por mantener a Albus con las piernas bien cerradas para alguien que no fuera él.  
La lechuza entro por la ventana. Tomo la carta y la leyó. El marido de Porpentina Goldstein había salido de viaje y ella sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía que empezar a escalar en sociedad mágica ahora que por fin se había deshecho de Dumbledore, y que mejor que en la cama de esa diosa del sexo

_____________________________

La fotografía de la portada de Corazón De Brujas no dejaba lugar a duda. La dejo sobre la mesita de noche y apretó lo labios. No podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Se acarició el vientre abultado y rogo porque a diferencia de él, Minerva si fuera feliz en su matrimonio.

\- Papi – dijo Rigel, una preciosa pequeña de pelo castaño rojizo de unos cuatro años  
\- Mi amor – dijo Albus secándose las lágrimas de manera disimulada – ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Percival me jalo el cabello – dijo Rigel  
\- Es mentira – dijo Percival  
\- Yo no miento – dijo Rigel – tengo cuatro años. Ya soy toda una señorita. Pregúntale a Ariana  
\- Tiene siete, también es una niña – dijo Percival  
\- Hablo el adulto – dijo Ariana  
\- Te recuerdo que Percival y yo tenemos nueve años – dijo Izaro – a tu lado por supuesto que somos adultos  
\- Papi – dijo la hermosa Denebola de seis añitos – Garnet y Leda están llorando  
\- Tienen dos años – dijo Percival – todo lo que hacen es llorar  
\- Ya basta – dijo Albus – me están mareando  
\- Entonces atiéndelos rápido – dijo Gellert entrando con dos pequeños gemelos en los brazos  
\- Me es un tanto incomodo con una barriga de seis meses, si no lo has notado – dijo Albus con voz filosa y tomando a los gemelos en brazos – vamos niños  
\- Albus – dijo Gellert una vez los niños se habían adelantado – hazlos dormir rápido. Te espero en la cama. Perseo – dijo acariciándole el vientre – cuida bien a papi  
\- Estoy cansado Gellert – dijo este – los niños no me dan tregua. Si no me drenaras tanta magia, dejándome solo lo suficiente para cuidar la casa y los niños…  
\- Tranquilo cariño – dijo Gellert con voz sedosa, esa a la que Albus tanto le temía – además todo es tu culpa por no haberme obedecido todos esos años. Ahora date prisa – ordeno acercándose y acariciándole la entrepierna disimuladamente – tengo… hambre  
\- Los niños me esperan – dijo Albus y salió de prisa

Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de poner a sus hijos en el vientre del gran Albus Dumbledore y humillarlo por haber intentado dejarlo por una mujer


	5. Mi Mujer (Billy y Percy)

Respiro hondo y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Parado frente a la ventana de su habitación Bill Weasley intentaba controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

***FLASHBACK***

\- Hijo aquí estas – dijo Arthur – necesito que le ayudes a Percy a sacar los gnomos del huerto  
\- Claro papá – dijo el joven sonriendo

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Para su desgracia esos malditos nomos saltaban de un lado hacia otro sin ningún control. Percy estaba de rodillas capturando a los más pequeños, cuando sintió que algo rosaba su trasero suavemente

\- Disculpa – dijo Bill   
\- No te preocupes – dijo Percy alejándose mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro y dejaba un rastro de barro cerca de su boca  
\- Tienes… barro… – dijo Bill nervioso limpiándole el rostro  
\- Gracias – dijo Percy sonrojado – ¿Cómo vas… con…? – preguntó   
\- Fleur – corrigió Bill  
\- Si ella – dijo Percy – ¿van enserio?  
\- Si – dijo Bill – nos enviamos lechuzas y he ido un par de veces a verla  
\- Entonces… ¿están saliendo? – dijo Percy   
\- Algo así – dijo Bill  
\- Felicidades – dijo Percy pero su tono era triste – casi lo olvido – sonrió – debo ver algo de… ya vengo – y se alejó de prisa

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Parada en el dintel de la puerta, Fleur acento su maleta en el suelo

\- Ag menog gigme quien eg – dijo Fleur – mego debeg  
\- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Bill  
\- ¡Geig añog, Billig! – pregunto Fleur – ¡Geig añog! Megesco sabeg guien me gobo tu amog –y Bill sonrió antes de respirar hondo – ¿guien Togo mi lugag en tu viga? ¿guien eg ega gadrona?  
\- Tú – respondió Bill – tú eres la ladrona  
\- Egtag logo – dijo la mujer sorprendida  
\- Toda mi vida he amado un imposible – dijo Bill – e intente olvidar ese amor contigo. Pero es imposible olvidar el amor  
\- Egeg una basuga – dijo Fleur – ¡soy tu egpoga!  
\- Pero alguien más es mi mujer – dijo Bill y Fleur lo miro con total odio antes de cruzar el fuego de la chimenea

Billy estaba sentado en su sillón favorito cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Respiro hondo y bebió de su copa.

\- Quince años – dijo Billy y miro su copa –, quince años repitiéndome una y otra vez que es un imposible. Quince años…  
\- Quince años negándome algo que es solo mío – dijo Percy abriéndose la bata para mostrarle su desnudes – para dárselo a la idiota esa – y se sentó a horcajadas en la puerta de su hermano  
\- ¿Está seguro? – y le acaricio la cintura – cuando lo sepan, todos nos repudiaran  
\- ¿Tú me repudiaras por amarte? – pregunto Percy  
\- Mi hermoso niño – dijo Billy acariciándole la cintura   
\- Me encanta cuando me llamas mi niño – dijo Percy mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – pero más me encanta cuando…

Bill los apareció en la cama mientras Percy lo desvestía lo más deprisa que podía, destrozándole la ropa en el proceso. Las manos del pelirrojo mayor recorrieron los muslos desnudos de su hermano que le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, para profundizar el beso 

\- Ya… pedí… mi traslado a… ¡ay Merlín! – gimió Percy mientras las manos de Billy recorrían su espalda desnuda  
\- Creo que esto estorba – dijo Billy quitándoles a ambos lo que quedaba de su ropa  
\- Billy – gimió Percy con los ojos cerrados  
\- Relájate que ahora viene lo mejor – dijo entrando lentamente entre sus muslos mientras mordisqueaba su cuello – Te amo tanto, mi hermoso niño – gimió Billy mientras veía a su hermano debajo suyo contorsionarse de placer  
\- Mas – suplicaba Percy moviendo las caderas mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuello del mayor  
\- No tengas vergüenza, hermoso – decía Billy en su oído mientras se hundía en sus entrañas   
\- Te amo – decía Percy entre una y otra estocada del mayor  
\- ¡Biggy! – fue el grito que retumbo en la habitación mientras la pareja se separaba – ¿con tu heggmagno?  
\- Fleur – dijo Billy tratando de ocultar a Percy detrás suyo  
\- ¡Eng nueggttra cama! – sollozo la rubia  
\- Cálmate – dijo lentamente el hombre  
\- Tug pagges sabrang eggto en egtte momenggto – sentencio antes de salir lo más deprisa posible rumbo a la chimenea  
\- No harás… – dijo Percy tomando su varita para intentar seguir a la chica  
\- No – dijo Billy deteniéndolo  
\- ¡Va a Madriguera! – dijo Percy nervioso  
\- No importa – dijo Billy tranquilamente  
\- Billy, no entiendes – dijo Percy desesperado – ¡hablara con papá y mamá!  
\- Escúchame – dijo este tomándolo suavemente del rostro – llego la hora de la verdad. Yo te amo, y no como hermano. Ellos van a oponerse y decir mil cosa – las lágrimas de Percy cayeron – pero si tú aun quieres que sigamos juntos así será. Únicamente en tus manos esta nuestro futuro  
\- Yo te amo – dijo Percy abrazándose al mayor desesperadamente – no puedo vivir sin ti. No quiero vivir sin ti 

Billy dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo justo cuando el patrono de su padre se materializo en la habitación ordenándoles ir a la Madriguera de inmediato

_____________________________

La chimenea se activó y ambos hermanos la cruzaron tomados de la mano. Ahí estaba toda la familia, más las parejas de sus hermanos. Hermione y Ginny abrazaban a Fleur que lloraba desconsoladamente

\- Suéltalo en este momento – ordeno Arthur conteniendo su furia  
\- No – fue la única respuesta que recibió   
\- Es tu hermano – siseo Ron  
\- Es mi mujer – dijo Billy – y como tal lo voy a defender  
\- Percy, ven aquí – ordeno Molly  
\- No mamá – dijo este con total seguridad – mi lugar es junto a quien amo y con quien quiero compartir mi vida  
\- No les permitirem… – dijo Arthur alzando la voz  
\- No venimos a pedir ningún permiso – interrumpio Billy – venimos a comunicarles que no esconderemos más nuestra relación. Y poco nos importa lo que opinen ustedes o los demás  
\- ¿Quién te…? – grito Arthur abalanzándose sobre sus hijos pero dos varita apuntándolo lo detuvieron – soy su padre.   
\- Desde hoy eres el padre de mi mujer – dijo Billy con la varita en alto y sin titubeos – no el mío  
\- Y para mí – dijo Percy en el mismo tono – el padre de mi pareja. Ya no el mío  
\- Biggy, no lo haggag – dijo Fleur en tono amenazante  
\- Perdonennos – dijo Billy mientras caminaban hacia la puerta – Bombarda

La casa se inundó de humo y la familia empezó a toser. Cuando minutos después el aire se limpió ni Bill, ni Percy estaban ya. La familia se miró entre sí. La suerte estaba echada.  
Sabían perfectamente que si ambos hombres no querían ser encontrados, así seria. 

En una cabaña al este de Canadá un joven de mediana estatura cocina animadamente, cuando unos brazos rodean su cintura y unos labios asaltan su cuello. Una hermosa sonrisa surco el rostro de Percy. Se giró y rodea el cuello de su hermano antes de besarse lentamente.  
Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que el mundo sabía de su relación. Cinco desde que su amor no era prohibido aunque al mundo le disgustara la idea. Cinco años donde todo lo importaba era ellos, su amor y los dos niños que la magia les había regalado


	6. Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harco

El trio caminaba de prisa entre las personas que esperaban en el aeropuerto

\- ¿Estás seguro que dijo a esta hora? – pregunto Ginny  
\- Por enésima vez – dijo Ron un tanto exasperado, – ya te dije que si  
\- Pero no me grites – exigió su hermana  
\- No te estoy gritando – contesto el pelirrojo en el mismo tono  
\- Ya dejen de pelear – reprendió Hermione mirando a su alrededor entre la gente – no lo veo  
\- Ya debió haber llegado – dijo Ron  
\- Insisto en que tal vez te equivocaste de hora – dijo la castaña  
\- ¡Chicos! – dijo alguien con voz risueña detrás suyo  
\- Harry – dijo Ginny sonriendo justo cuando su hermano se iba a lanzar a los brazos del pelinegro, pero Hermione le gano a hacerlo  
\- ¡A mí también me da gusto verlos! – dijo Harry sonriendo  
\- ¡Lo estas ahogando! – dijo Ron  
\- Cierto – dijo Ginny separándolos – por fin volviste – dijo abrazándolo tan fuerte como la chica anterior  
\- ¡Ahora lo estas ahogando tú! – protesto Ron  
\- Estoy bien – dijo Harry sonriendo separándose de la pelirroja y abrazando al hermano de esta – en serio los extrañe  
\- Entonces hubieses regresado antes – dijo a Ron  
\- No podía, estaba algo ocupado – dijo el moreno   
\- ¿Acaso hay algo más importante que tu mejor amigo? – dijo Ron y tanto Hermione como Ginny se movieron incómodamente

Hacía seis meses que Ron Weasley se había declarado homosexual abiertamente, y Harry había sido su mayor apoyo, al grado de que más de una vez habían levantado rumores sobre ser pareja. Al moreno eso no le importaba, por lo cual solo sonreía cuando se lo insinuaban, aunque sobraba decir el secreto enamoramiento que Ron sentía por este. Esa había sido la fuente de las ultimas cincuenta peleas con su hermana menor, quien desde niña todo lo que había soñado era ser la elegida del corazón de Harry Potter, y hacia poco se lo había confesado a Hermione, quien solo le había dicho que definitivamente ella no era el tipo del moreno, y que algo le decía que le gustaban las castañas

\- En tu ultimo e mail dijiste que tenías una sorpresa – dijo Hermione sonriendo – ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Tuve que irme al otro lado del planeta para descubrí que estoy enamorado – dijo Harry – así que decidí vivir ese amor   
\- Felicidades Harry – dijo Ron de manera coqueta  
\- ¿Y quién es la afortunada? – dijo Ginny sonriendo  
\- Puede ser un afortunado – dijo Ron y Harry sonrió   
\- Ya dinos – insistió Hermione  
\- Muero de hambre – dijo Harry sonriendo mirando su reloj – entremos a esa cafetería

Llevaban cerca de quince minutos conversando entre risas mientras comían, cuando un tumulto se escuchó fuera del lugar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ginny intrigada  
\- Es Draco Malfoy – dijo Hermione – el magnate de la bioquímica  
\- Ese hombre es un sueño – dijo Ron suspirando  
\- Coincidimos en eso – dijo su hermana sonriendo  
\- Pero literalmente inalcanzable – dijo Hermione  
\- Por aquí – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie sonriendo  
\- Lamento el retraso – dijo el Draco abrazándose al moreno  
\- Por ti esperaría el resto de mi vida – dijo Harry besándolo dulcemente en los labios  
\- También te amo – dijo Draco sonrojado  
\- Chicos les presento a Draco Malfoy, el amor de mi vida – dijo Harry sonriendo  
\- Draco Potter – corrigió el rubio mostrando una sortija en su dedo – ¿lo recuerdas?  
\- Nunca podría olvidar la mejor decisión de mi vida – dijo Harry sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo  
\- ¿Te… ca… saste? – pregunto Ginny atónita  
\- Él es mi mejor amigo Ron. Hermione y Ginny – dijo Harry – son como los hermanos que nunca tuve  
\- Harry me hablado mucho de ustedes – dijo Draco sonriendo  
\- Dragón y yo nos conocimos por Facebook hace dos años – dijo Harry – e iniciamos una relación  
\- Hace seis meses – dijo Draco – decidimos conocernos personalmente   
\- Y desde entonces me falta el aire cada vez que este rubio engreído no está a mi lado – dijo Harry  
\- Te falto sexi – dijo Draco  
\- Muy sexi – dijo Harry besándolo – Y adivinen que, esperamos a nuestro primer bebe

Definitivamente ninguno de los tres esperaba esa sorpresa


End file.
